As it is well known, in conventional physical exercise apparatuses involving the possibility of changing the charge or changing the number of weights dragged during the action of the person performing the physical exercising, either for strengthening or for therapeutic purposes, the weights selection (i.e. the choice of the kind and the number of elements to be lifted) occurs by the positioning of a metallic element (fork or pin) on the dragging element (carriage pin), which drags the established weights thanks to the work of the user.
It is also known that anytime the above operation is carried out it is done manually by the user, who, therefore, must manually intervene on the weight selection system whenever there is a desire to change the charge between one series and another.
Really, in order to vary the amount of physical effort, the user must be in a rest position and must physically modify the position of the fork or pin. At first, the fork must be removed from the original position, then it must be inserted in the new position corresponding to the new selection.
This operation is clearly not convenient for the user who must interrupt the exercising, provide the correct position for the execution of the exercising and, then only after having positioned again the fork, start again working.
Obviously, when using this conventional technique, it is not possible to provide for a change in the charge during the execution of a series of repetitions, but only between two following series.
Furthermore, there is not provided in any way the realisation of a physical exercising apparatus wherein an automatic managing of the charges depending on the specific needs of the user is provided.